1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection device and to an ejection testing method.
2. Related Art
Printers adapted to eject a liquid (e.g., ink) from nozzles through driving of piezoelectric elements (piezo elements) are one class of devices known in the field of liquid ejection devices. In such printers, it has been proposed to sense residual oscillation of the pressure chambers subsequent to driving of the piezoelectric elements, and to then perform ejection testing of the nozzles based on residual oscillation thereof (see Japanese Patent No. 3794431, for example). In the printer according to Japanese Patent No. 3794431, ejection testing of nozzles can be performed during printing. For this reason, ink viscosity and abnormal conditions of nozzles can be sensed, even during printing.